


Angel and Devil

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: samhain_smut, Halloween, Light Bondage, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Wordcount: 2000-5000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Malfoy Manor for Scorpius's annual Halloween party, twenty-something Rose and Lily find themselves at Mr. Malfoy's mercy. Or is he at theirs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel and Devil

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Angel and Devil  
>  **Pairing** : Rose/Lily Luna/Draco  
>  **Prompt** : "At Malfoy Manor for Scorpius's annual Halloween party, twenty-something Rose and Lily find themselves at Mr. Malfoy's mercy. Or is he at theirs?" at [samhain_smut](www.samhain-smut.livejournal.com)  
>  **Rating** : NC-17  
>  **Word Count** : 3 700  
>  **Summary** : ...At Malfoy Manor for Scorpius's annual Halloween party, twenty-something Rose and Lily find themselves at Mr. Malfoy's mercy. Or is he at theirs?  
>  **Warnings** : Threesome, light bondage, skimpy Halloween costumes, Devil tail!sex, a bit of general discomfort, and Lily Luna being a bit of a crazy bitch.

This was absolutely the last time that Rose Weasley was ever going to let her cousin Lily make a Halloween costume for her.

Halloween has long been a special holiday for the cousins, with a special place in both of their hearts. Making costumes had been part of their traditions since Lily had been old enough to handle a needle and thread and Rose had always considered it a grand surprise and crucial part of getting into the Halloween spirit to wait until they were about to go out before the costumes were revealed.

The process of making the costumes had become almost sacred to the two girls. It always began with a lengthy and intense discussion in the late summer, in which a theme for the costumes was decided upon. The themes were absolutely necessary and they had to be chosen in advance because after the discussion, speaking any more about the costumes was strictly forbidden. The most that they were allowed to do was ask for measurements.

Never before in her life had Rose received a costume from Lily that she didn’t adore. She had been a Victorian lady, a Death Eater (much to her parents’ distress), a picture perfect Marie Antoinette and every single time, she had showered her cousin in well-deserved praise for her skill.

And even now, Lily’s skill had not failed her.

It had, to Rose’s profound shame, been she who had suggested angels and devils for that year’s theme. Lily had been dubious when Rose first proposed it, saying that it was childish, but Rose had insisted that it would be fun and Lily had eventually agreed to it.

“All right,” she had said, “but I want to be the angel.”

And so Rose had agreed and laboured long and hard over Lily’s angel costume. She had designed the robe with careful precision, making sure that the folds would hang just right on Lily. She had spent hours working with a mannequin that had Lily’s measurements, adjusting the seams by millimetres so that they would accentuate her figure in  _just_  the way she wanted. She had spent whole days placing pearls and silver feathers on a pair of beautiful wings and enchanting a silver halo so that it would hover just above Lily’s head, and when Halloween finally arrived and the girls got together to don their costumes before going out to Scorpius Malfoy’s annual Halloween party and Rose dressed Lily in it, she had been thrilled with how it looked on her cousin.

Rose had been less thrilled with her own costume.

“I can’t  _believe_  you’re going to make me go out in public like this,” Rose groaned, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

“I’m offended,” Lily said loftily. “I worked for weeks on that.”

Rose couldn’t even formulate a reply. She was too busy staring at herself.

One thing that she could say for the costume – she certainly did look as sinful as any devil ever should.

The top was little more than a band of scarlet cloth – adorned with tiny rubies – that wrapped around Rose’s breasts and fastened in the back like a bra. No, not even like a bra, because it didn’t have the wiring or support that a bra had, which meant, to Rose’s embarrassment, that the exact shapes of he breasts were very visible beneath it. It was really more like one of those strapless bikini tops that some particularly shameless Muggle girls wore. Rose’s nipples poked up conspicuously through the fabric and she put her hands over them, trying to press them down.

The bottom part of the costume weren’t even  _practically_  just knickers – they were knickers and nothing more. There was a wide band of cloth around the top that hugged Rose’s hips and they did at least do a suitable job of covering her in the right places, but that didn’t mean that they were  _modest_. 

As though all of that weren’t enough to make Rose feel like a complete slut, Lily had all but forced her into a pair of crimson silk stockings that fastened to the knickers with garters, and a pair of strappy stiletto heels that made her wobble when she tried to move.

“I look like a prostitute,” she told Lily.

“Find me a prostitute as well-dressed as you are,” Lily said, sounding rather smug. “You just try to find one.”

“I can’t go to the Malfoy’s party like this!” Rose tried to adjust the top and cursed as her breast popped out. “I’ll be arrested!”

“No, you won’t.” Lily meant down and clipped a tail to the back of Rose’s knickers. It twitched back and forth restlessly. “And I spent hours enchanting this tail, so be bloody careful with it.” She straightened up, then placed a pair of short Devil horns in Rose’s curly hair and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Rose groaned. “Why don’t  _you_  wear this, Lily? It’ll look better on you.”

“No more arguing, Rosie,” Lily sang sweetly, then grabbed Rose’s arm. “Come on. We’re going to have a  _Hell_  of a time.” She laughed, then Disapparated and Rose had no choice but to cling to her arm and go along for the ride.

Rose had been to Malfoy Manor on a few occasions before, and she was well aware of what an incredible place it was. The grounds were beautiful all year round and Scorpius took extra care to tend to them around Halloween. The trees were decked in what must have been miles of spider silk and cobweb and there were floating Jack o’ lanterns lining the walkway up to the manor.

“Impressive,” Rose said, and Lily nodded.

Scorpius had already thrown the door open for them and was wearing a bright smile. There was a laurel crown resting in his fair hair and he was dressed in a long, white toga that made him look very much as though he had designed his costume so that he and Lily would match. The thought made Rose smile slightly.

“Don’t you girls look lovely?” he said with what Rose could only have described as a rakish grin. He was staring quite openly at her chest. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
“Come on in,” Scorpius continued, holding the door wide open for them. He lowered his voice. “My dad’s upstairs, so we’ll have to be a little quieter than usual, but he’s promised not to interfere. Just don’t set fire to the house.”

“Would we  _ever_  do that?” Lily asked, all innocence.

“You did last year.”

“Hush…” She slapped his arm lightly. “We promise not to cause any trouble. Don’t we, Rose?”

“Mm hmm…” Rose was glancing around, distracted. She was easily the most scantily clad person there, though there were a few girls in very short skirts. Her tail twitched slightly, the point at the end rubbing against the back of her knee. By the time she had finished looking around and appraising everyone else’s costumes and looked back at Lily, Scorpius had disappeared somewhere and Lily was holding two goblets.

“Come on,” she said, holding one out to Rose. “You look like you  _really_  need a drink.”

“Mm.” Rose took the goblet and swallowed a mouthful of what she was fairly sure was pumpkin juice spiked with Firewhisky. “There are way too many people here…” she added quietly, trying to adjust her knickers and hoping that no one was looking at her.

“You don’t look so good,” Lily observed. “Are you sick?”

“Just a bit nervous.” Rose’s stomach did feel a little twisty, though she was sure that it was just embarrassment and not any sort of sickness. 

“Come upstairs for a minute, then.” Lily took Rose’s arm firmly and led her upstairs, away from the commotion.

“Mr. Malfoy is up here!” Rose hissed, her cheeks going red. She had met Scorpius’s father on a few occasions and had thought that he was both very intimidating and very attractive and she did not want him to see her practically naked…

“You need to relax,” Lily said, rolling her eyes. “Do you think he’s going to be hanging around just waiting for girls in skimpy costumes to wander up?”

“Yes,” Rose mumbled.

Lily rolled her eyes. “God, Rose, you’re  _so_  paranoid…”

“Are you two looking for something?”

Lily jumped and both she and Rose whirled around. Rose crossed her arms quickly and her tail twitched restlessly against the back of her leg, rubbing the side of her thigh.

Draco Malfoy was standing in his doorway and looking at the girls with an expression of mild amusement.

“Well, aren’t your costumes… lovely,” he said, eyes travelling over the flow of Lily’s dress over her bust and then to Rose’s almost-naked body. “Very… attractive.”

“I’m sorry if we disturbed you,” Lily said. Rose couldn’t even manage to make a noise – her throat seemed to have dried up. “We’ll just go on downstairs – terribly sorry…” She grabbed Rose’s arm and started to pull her backwards.

“Wait,” said Draco.

Lily stopped. Rose felt terribly exposed. Draco’s eyes were very obviously on her chest and she wanted him to look _anywhere_  else.

“You two are here for Scorpius’s party, aren’t you?” he asked, stepping towards them. “It’s Rose and Lily, isn’t it?”

“That’s right,” Lily said, rather more quietly than Rose was used to hearing her cousin speak. 

“I’m Lily. She’s Rose.”

“I suppose you two needed to get away from the commotion, did you?”

“That’s right,” Lily said, nodding. Rose was relieved that Lily was doing all the talking – she was having a very difficult time thinking and she would have surely had an even worse time if she had actually needed to answer questions.

“Why don’t you two come in here, then?” He opened his door and Lily stepped into his bedroom immediately.

Rose didn’t.

She hovered at the door nervously, peering into Draco Malfoy’s room, unwilling to enter. Going into an older man’s room – even an older man who was the father of one of Lily’s best friends – was not a good idea.

“Is something wrong, Ms. Weasley?” Draco asked, and Rose quickly forced a smile onto her face. 

 _There was no reason to worry_ , she told herself. After all, Lily wasn’t worried.

“No, no,” she told him, then stepped quickly into the room and perching on the edge of the large bed that decorated it. Lily looked around the bedroom with an expression of obvious interest and admiration.

“This is a very nice place,” she said.

“Thank you,” said Draco, inclining his head politely. “I don’t suppose you girls would like a drink? I have a bottle of Firewhisky that I would have had to finish by myself if I did not have the company of such a lovely pair of young ladies…”

Rose opened her mouth to decline, but before the words “I don’t–” had even left her mouth, Lily had interrupted.

“That would be lovely, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you.”

Rose closed her mouth, startled by how at ease her cousin seemed. But she took her lead and accepted with what she hoped was a gracious smile when Draco handed her a glass. She took a sip and tried not to grimace when the Firewhisky burned her tongue and throat. She looked at Lily, who was gazing rather intently at Draco. Rose wished that her cousin would say something – anything – to break the tense and awkward silence that had settled over them.

“You’re a very attractive man, Mr. Malfoy,” Lily said suddenly.

Rose winced.  _She wished she would say anything but that._

Draco looked rather startled, though nowhere near as shocked as Rose thought that he should have. He blinked a few times at Lily, then, apparently gathering himself, inclined his head.   
“Well… I’m very pleased to hear that you think so, Ms. Potter.”

“Call me Lily.”

“I’m very pleased to hear you think so, Lily, then.”

“I mean,” Lily continued, taking a gulp of her drink and ignoring Rose’s frantic hand-waving and mouthing of “No, stop!” behind Draco’s back. “You’re a very attractive man. The kind of man that…” Her hand moved to rest upon his knee and Rose thought she might die of shame on her cousin’s behalf. “That any girl would want.”

“Lily!” Rose said loudly, but Lily had already knocked the glass and bottle out of Draco’s hands and pressed a passionate kiss against his mouth. Rose wasn’t even able to jump away as the Firewhisky splashed over the bed. She was frozen in place – she didn’t know what to do, what to say, what Lily thought that she was doing, or, perhaps most importantly, why Draco had not yet pushed her away.

“Lily!” she managed to croak at last. “You stop that right now!”

“Why?” Lily broke away, breathing heavily. Her face was pink. “I’m a big girl, Rose. I’m not doing anything wrong–”

“Mr. Malfoy is married!” 

“Only in name,” Draco put in. A small smirk was on his lips. “Astoria and I married for her parents’ sake more than mine or hers – they thought that if their youngest was not married, people would ask questions…”

“So there’s no harm done,” Lily purred. She ran her hand down Draco’s chest. “I don’t see any reason  _not_  to–”

“But– but–” Rose sputtered, but Lily was no longer paying any attention to her. She had swung herself up onto Draco’s lap and twined her fingers through his fair hair. She kissed him hard and Rose’s tail jerked up and snaked towards them. She grabbed it to hold it still.

Lily was already tearing at Draco’s robes, pulling at the buttons. Part of Rose wanted to leave – part of her, in fact, wanted to run downstairs ant tell Scorpius what his father and her cousin were getting up to upstairs – but she felt as though her body had turned to rubber. She couldn’t move. She could only watch.

Lily pushed Draco back onto the bed and straddled him. A bright grin twisted her lips.  
“I bet you never thought you’d ever get the chance to be fucked by an angel,” she purred, all sweetness, touching her halo, which had become slightly cockeyed above her head.

“Is your Devil cousin going to be watching?” Draco asked, casting his glance at Rose, and Lily giggled.

“Of course she is,” she purred. “Aren’t you, Rosie? You’re not going to leave now, are you?”

“I…”

“Right,” she said, apparently taking the single word as assent. She set back to work on Draco’s robes and Rose could not take her eyes off the strip of pale skin that was being revealed as Lily undid the buttons with fingers that seemed far too skilled or practiced.

“Done this before, have you?” Draco smirked, and Lily batted her eyelashes innocently.

“Are you trying to call me a slut, Mr. Malfoy?” she asked sweetly. “I’d watch what I said, if I were you… angels sometimes don’t take kindly to being called promiscuous…”

He laughed. “Oh, isn’t that funny… you’re not an angel–”

“Right now, I am.” She pressed her finger against his lips and drew her wand from inside her dress. She flicked it lightly and made a soft purring noise as two wide, cream-coloured silk ribbons unfurled from the end and wrapped themselves around Draco’s wrists. His lip curled slightly and he looked as though he was about to say something more, but he just gasped as his hands were wrenched up above his head and the ribbon wrapped around the bedpost.

“There,” Lily purred. “Now I think you’d better just stay quiet now,  _Mr. Malfoy_.”

“Lily…” Rose moaned. She had never seen a man tied up before – not even tied up as simply as Draco was right now – and her heart was beating quickly against her ribs as she looked at her cousin straddling him. “Lily, I–”

“Hush,” Lily said firmly. She eased Draco’s trousers down slowly and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it slowly while looking up at Draco with a playful smirk. “When you got us to come into your room, you weren’t expecting this, were you?”

“Mmm…” was all he said, and she giggled.

“Isn’t he pretty, Rose? All tied up…”

Rose thought that he was  _very_  pretty.  _Uncomfortably_  pretty.

Her tail was moving over her thighs and she wished that she could stop it, because the tip was trailing dangerously close to…

Lily hoisted up the skirt of her robe and sank down onto Draco in one smooth motion.

Rose’s few sexual experiences in the past had been clumsy and ultimately disappointing and she had never before seen anyone command themselves with as much dignity as Lily was then. She, Lily, seemed so  _terribly_  self-satisfied, so terribly pleased with the situation that she had put Draco in, and she was riding him so hard, so quickly…

The tip of Rose’s tail was prodding at her through her knickers and she couldn’t even think to try to stop it. She made a mental note to ask Lily later what spell she had used on it, but for now…

“Oh!” 

The pointed tip pressed against her clit and Lily twisted around, smirking a little at Rose.  
“Enjoying the show, Rosie?” she asked. 

“Yes…” she moaned. What was the point in lying now – it was obvious that she was having a fantastic time…

“Why don’t you join us, then?” Lily breathed. Her cheeks were flushed and her hips bucking quickly against Draco’s. “Come on, you’ll enjoy it…”

“I don’t know what to do,” Rose panted as her tail inched beneath the fabric of her knickers and sank slowly inside her. It was  _just_  the right size and Rose wondered whether Lily had done that on purpose and, if so, whether she had been planning this for some time.

Lily reached over and grabbed her cousin’s arm. “Come on… here…” 

“What–”

But Rose didn’t even get to finish her sentence before Lily had dragged her over to her. She grabbed Rose’s leg firmly and swung it over Draco’s neck so that Rose – shuffling to keep her balance – was straddling Draco’s face.

“What is–” she began, but her words turned into a sharp gasp and a moan of pleasure when she felt his tongue flick against her slit through her soaking knickers. Her tail pulled out of her of its own accord and Lily reached forward, pulling the fabric aside to give him full access to her.

“Oh… my God…” was all Rose could whisper as Draco’s tongue slid over her folds and the tip pushed inside her. She clenched automatically, groaning.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Lily breathed. There was a wild gleam in her eyes that Rose had seen only on a few occasions before at that always spoke of some sort of risk to come. Rose couldn’t answer, only nodded, bouncing automatically against Draco’s mouth.

Then Lily’s hand shot out and she grabbed Rose’s top and tore it off.

Rose gasped sharply. Her breasts bounced free and she drew a deep breath, initially profoundly relieved to be free of the tight binding, but then Lily leaned forward and caught her nipple in her mouth and sucked deeply.

“Lily!” Rose moaned. She was shaking with pleasure and there was a little thrill of danger in her stomach. “Lily- you’re- my cousin–”

“It’d be a pretty dull threesome if you and I didn’t do anything together…” Lily murmured, raising her lips from Rose’s breast only long enough to speak and give her a smirk before she set in on it again, sucking and biting lightly and going back and forth between her breasts as she bounced hard against Draco’s cock.

Draco moaned and the vibrations went right to Rose’s core. The muscles in her legs clenched automatically. She squeezed her thighs against his head, her body heaving. “Lily- I think I’m going to–”

“Oh  _fuck_!” Lily interrupted. Her mouth left Rose’s breasts and she leaned back, bracing her hands on the bed while she bucked against Draco. “ _Fuck_ , I’m–”

His tongue was working hard against Rose’s clit and her vision was going to starry. She tried to focus on her cousin, still in her angel robe, but soaked in sweat and flushed and looking  _dreadfully_  impure, but all she could think was  _Oh God, oh God, oh God!_

And then the whole world exploded.

Rose felt as though her whole body was on fire – the most pleasurable sort of fire possible – and she let out a long, loud cry of delight. She was aware of hot juices running down her thighs, and, as though from a great distance, Lily crying out in what she could only assume was equally intense pleasure.

And then, everything was still.

Rose collapsed, rolling off Draco and lying heaving beside him. Her body was heaving, clenching and shaking and she could not stop moaning. Every breath she let out seemed to come along with a desperate  _ohhh_  of delight.

“That was  _amazing_ …” Lily murmured. She sounded so soft, so far away, and Rose lifted herself up so that she could look at her cousin. Lily was lying spread-eagled on her back with her legs spread wide. A trail of come was dripping out of her.

“I don’t suppose you’d care to untie me?” Draco said, and even he sounded breathless and every bit as pleased as Rose felt.

“Mmm…” Lily sat up slowly, tapping her finger against her lips. “I don’t know… I think I’d rather hear you beg for it first.”

Draco seemed torn between looking amused and disgusted. “Would you?”

“Yes,” Rose put in, sitting up as well so that she could look down on him. “Yes, I think we’d  _both_  like to hear you beg.”

“Especially as I  _know_ ,” Lily added, “that if it’d been you who tied us up and fucked us, you would  _certainly_  have made us beg…”

Draco looked back and forth between them, then, at last, a genuine smile curled his lips.  
“Fine,” he said, widening his eyes and giving them a mock-tragic look. “ _Please_  untie me.” Then he added, smirking again, “Now, you  _perfect_  little angel and Devil.”

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
